Series of Escapades of a Disturbed Mind
by TinyOcean
Summary: The series of drabbles and short stories woven through the 4th Wall and sex. Wonderful. Coming straight from the dark crevices of a hormonal teenage mind, stories that will...maybe, perhaps scar your mind? *Question statement thing*
1. Katekyou Hitman!

Chocolate: The Series of Escapades from a Disturbed Mind

Dear Reader: I must warn you, many of these little snippets are sexually explicit. I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing.

1: Katekyou Hitman

The curtains did not hold back the blare from the already rising sun. But strangely it did not bother the sleeping form. Takeshi Yamamoto snored on, completely ignoring the fact it was 12:00 in the morning. Hayato Gokudera glared at his boyfriend who was currently sprawled helter-skelter on the double bed and actually managed to take up ALL of the space. The silverette lay on his side on the current bed with the baseball player's tan hand lying on his pale chest. Gokudera grunted and tried to get up but instead stirred the snoring boy. The Storm Guardian found himself pinned between Tempur-pedic and a muscular frame called Yamamoto. Now most girls would kill to be in a position like this, between one of the high school heartthrobs, half naked and sleeping. Not Gokudera, he was just about ready to throw the snoring lump out of the bed and onto the cold floor. He was getting ready to follow through until he felt something prodding at his abdomen. Hayato almost popped a vein, he hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

Morning Dew:

Hayato lay there with a sleeping Yamamoto with a hard-on and he himself had somewhat morning wood. He 'hmph-ed' and gently slid his hand down to his groin where he felt a slight wetness from pre-seminal fluid. He gasped suddenly when he touched the tip causing his chest to rise. Yamamoto abruptly snorted, then the silverette suddenly found himself staring at mischievous caramel eyes, "Watcha doin', Dera-kun~?" he felt another hand run a thumb under Gokudera's pulsing shaft.

"H-ha, Yamamoto, st-stop." He arched his back when an arcing shock of pleasure shot through his body. He felt a warm breath drift on his neck only a moment after teeth nipped at his collar bone. Yamamoto snickered at the gasped breaths, "Mmm, enjoying it?" he whispered, Gokudera nodded, already sweating, "Uhn…just, just fuck me already." He pleaded weakly, propping himself onto the crossed lap of his lover, lifting himself tauntingly. The caramel eyed boy licked his lips, "No lube?" he asked huskily. Hayato was gasping for breath, he leaned his head on Yamamoto's well toned chest. Yamamoto lowered his pale lover onto his penis and grunted when he felt the same and cherished tightness and humid wetness. Gokudera lay his head into the crook of Takeshi's shoulder and moaned into the heated skin.

The only sounds at the moment were the slapping of skin and gentle moans. Takeshi thrust into Gokudera, firm and hard, smiling to the pulsing beat and the berating moans and whimpers that constantly escaped from the pale mouth of the silverette. The growing heat that had constricted itself in both of the boys had finally reached a white burning fire. They came at the same time, feeling the heat spread throughout their joined bodies. They lay there, basking in the afterglow, "And my original intention was to wake you up, you horny baseball-freak." He muttered. Yamamoto propped his head on his hand, "Well don't you think this was a much better way to spend the morning?" Gokudera silently agreed, "I would nod, but today is a Monday…"

NA: Alright so the first chapter is pretty sketchy and pretty pointless. But hey, drabbles are fun!


	2. Original Insanity

Note: Hello readers~ this is only but one of my original...screwed up fantasies..enjoy..I think .

Stormset

**Lust**

High School was a pain, it was girls, popularity and homework. Nothing else seemed to really matter for the guys. I wanted to just escape sometimes, too bad there's no one who'll let me.

My depression of this is proved was when Kuroi-sensei decided to have me stay afterschool because I wasn't turning in my homework. Oh goody.

Kuroi sat next to me at my desk, and placed a glass of water on the wooden top.

"You haven't been doing you work, might I ask why?" he said coolly.

I stared out the window, "It's not that important for me anymore, social life gets in the way, I guess."

My hands reached for the glass, teacher watched me drink half the thing.

"Well, what aspects would keep you from doing so?" he put his head on his hands, his tan face watching closely.

I felt rather uncomfortable and loosened my tie, was it getting hotter?

"I-I'm not sure, girls, and…" my throat felt dry and I downed the rest of the water.

"Girls? Well, maybe you need something else to distract you." an eerie smile softly placed itself upon his lips.

This felt weird, the more I thought about it, it began to feel much hotter than it was before. I glanced at the thermostat, it was off.

"Di-distraction?" I questioned, something was weird about this.

"Yeah, like, a helping hand." I felt a brush against my arm and realized that my school uniform was beginning to loosen and dropped around my shoulders.

I felt my face get hot, then everything else, I had a hard-on out of no where, what the hell?

Teacher had his face close to mine, I didn't think of it until now.

My hand brushed against my erection, I think he noticed…

"Now, now, Ichiron - kun, don't you think that's a little inappropriate at a time like this?" his voice changed, a sly undertone thickly painted upon his words.

I couldn't stop…what's going on?

"I- I can't stop!" I tried to tear my hand away, but it made it worse.

I felt rough bindings on my wrists, and realized ropes were tied on my bare wrists…wait, bare?

My shirt had been unbuttoned and my jeans were loose, sleeves neatly rolled up. Kuroi traced my abs, "Ah, so this is why you're so distracted…" he stared with a strange look on his face at my throbbing need.

I was utterly scared, "S-sensei, s-stop." my lips trembled, what was in that drink?

Teacher smirked, "That makes me want you more."

He lay his palm on my now naked thigh, how did he get my clothes off so fast?

Heat began to course through my body with a fury. It was wrong, this is so wrong!

He played with my sack and purposely avoided what he KNEW I needed to release of.

I struggled weakly, trying to deny the pleasure beginning to pool into my head and abdomen.

He brushed his lips against the shaft, I tried to thrust forward, but he held my hips, firmly with his muscled arms, "Oh, don't ruin the fun now." he spoke, breathe heating my need even more.

The chair squeaked as I leaned back, too tired to struggle anymore, teacher was still teasing me, drawing lazy circles on my abs and thighs, "You interest me, Ichi-kun~ that's why I hoped you would stop doing work."

He finally wrapped his lips around the head, wetness embraced me, I couldn't stop my whimpers and mews. "O-Oh god!" my toes curled and uncurled, hands balled tightly against the rope.

Bobbing gently, his rough tongue circled the shaft, I felt pre-cum ooze out from me, almost knowing what I was thinking Kuroi-sa- I mean sensei looked up at me with lusty eyes, "It tastes so delicious." he purred.

I took his word for it, and urged him with small whines to return to what he was doing. He shook his head, and made me get up and he sat down his pants by his ankles.

I was amazed at the size of his, stiff and already red from want. He pulled me towards him and I tried to shy away. Calloused hands touched me at my hips gently pushing my down upon the foreign object.

I felt like I was being split in two, I bit teacher's neck, drawing a little blood. He closed his eyes and spoke gently to me, "You'll love it when I hit that spot." and licked my neck , distracting me from the pain.

He was right, a few minutes of excruciating pain, a wonderful, surreal pulse shot through me, I opened my mouth to scream, but it was enraptured by a foreign tongue instead, I didn't participate in the kiss and allowed him to explore me, I tasted him. He tasted..good.

Over and over again, he thrust into that same spot, over and over I moaned only to be quieted with another luscious kiss.

My body was wracked in this mixture, and something within me broke, I felt myself grinning into the man's skin and began to meet his thrusts, shyly first, then full force, hitting that spot with as much tenacity as him.

I licked and hungrily tasted the sweat that was rolling between our bodies. I wanted for him to go harder, and faster. I pulled his lips toward mine again

He sucked and bit at my hard nipples as I gripped his head and wanted more.

**Broken**

I allowed myself to be taken by the painful yet deliciously addicting feeling that boiled within me.

I moaned as teacher pumped inside of me, breathing as deeply as he could, heating my neck, thrusting into my prostate. It felt so wrong, but it was so right.

I wanted to feel like this forever, bright white lights spotted my eyes, everything felt so hot.

"Do you like it?" he whispered huskily and licked my ear

I couldn't help but nod, and took my own penis and thrust in time to the heated beat of his.

I didn't care if drool was slivering down the corner of my mouth I didn't feel anything except for the lovely feeling of pleasure dripping from my stomach.

"Mmm, yes, please more!" I groan, sitting on his thick cock thrusting now to my own accord, the ropes had been loosed from the movement. The rickety chair creaked loudly as I lifted myself and dropped eagerly to receive that strange and addicting feeling once again.

Teacher grabbed my hips to keep me from spasming in the pleasure, I slouched over, my head a few inches away from teacher's own tanned face. His lips brushed mine and I took the bait. We danced in tongues, saliva connecting us.

I let out a moan as he squirmed inside me, I put my hands on his chest, and glanced lightly at the loose ropes hanging at my wrists as he came inside, I followed soon after, pulsing deeply, twitching in this man's arms.

This would be an ongoing trend, I hoped.

**Relation**

I was up all night, watching the rain pelt my windows. The curtains let out a small sigh as the gust from the small opening in the sliding door nestled between the velvet black.

Only feeling tired now, I nestled back into the warmth of the bed, and the soft skin that lay with me in the sheets. An arm draped across my chest. Kuroi-sensei stayed the night, I conflicted with myself to ravage him or simply bask in the fact that my bed was no longer cold.

My parents were over-seas, working in America, occasionally sending letters and videos. I smiled at the reminiscence and rolled over to look at teacher's sleeping face.

A faint stubble grown on his chin and those intimidating beautiful mocha brown eyes lay closed. I ran my hand through the wild untamed black hair. It was surprisingly soft.

He slept with no shirt, I saw his hairless body and that pair of well toned and oh-so-hard abs. I took a shaky breathe and lifted myself from bed as quietly as I could.

Hot and bothered, I turned the knob to hot and sighed as heat seared my skin, distracting me with steam and the musky haze of soap.

Closed my eyes to the water that ran down my arms and my fingers through my knotted hair. I leaned against the cool side of tile as the water pelted my body. I had not nearly of a figure as Kuroi-sensei, but I was pretty lean. Modesty kept me from observing myself more.

Shower done, I was in the process of drying my hair when cold fingertips drew haphazard circles on my stomach. I felt an immediate intake of breathe as cold spiked into my veins.

Kuroi sensei had a sleepy look in his eyes, although it was sharp enough to see that he was very, very wanting.

"Morning, Ichiron~" he whispered, breath untouched by morning. I felt that unnatural heat well inside me again. The bathroom's steam fogged up the mirrors and Kuroi leaned on one wall mirror leaving a handprint evident against the glass.

He crept beside me and pined me into one shower wall. Whether I was blushing or not I couldn't tell, the heat from the water was still drifting and we both were beginning to sweat.

I struggled to say something, and ended up having my mouth occupied with an eager tongue. My hands were up in the air, pinned against white tile by one tan hand.

I felt myself give into the need that bit into my abdomen, a towel on my waist and shorts of teacher's were the only things separating our erections from touching.

As much as I wanted to have him inside me, it was the build into it that made me wait.

He still tastes like the licorice that we shared yesterday, miraculously fresh, even in morning. I wondered if he had licorice toothpaste.

He began to trace his tongue on my moist neck, leaving my sore lips to rest. The sensations that were all happening at the same time made me want to scream.

The drops of water rolling down my back, teacher's rough pink tongue on my collar bone. The sound of rain on the outside. The aching need that was only increased by the bumpy fibers rubbing against the head.

It wasn't until he got to my navel when my self control broke.

I grabbed him by the waist, ran my hands delicately against the bare, caramel skin that I loved to stare at when I was bored in class. Sweet sweat reacted on my tongue as feral, unbound instincts went against my formal mind.

Clashed with the knot of the towel, I let myself go into the hazy, clouded, lust-filled world.

Teacher had already shed the only piece of clothing that he wore, I was sandwiched between tile and heated skin. My aching want bloomed into a full out lusting of this man's body. I wanted him. Needed him.

**Mutuality**

I sighed when he bit my ear, obviously teasing me to a goal he had set. I begged with mews and groans, daring him to fulfill me.

He didn't listen, I wanted him to enter me, but at the same time, the actions he did lingered on me. As if time had purposely slowed. I gently arched my back, my sore cock aching for attention. I didn't think I could stand much of this any longer.

Kuroi-sensei smiled into my skin, and cupped the shaft in his rough palm, my breathe got knocked out, a simple touch, it feels too good.

My heartbeat lay loud in my ears, teacher staring mischievously at the throbbing erection that lay in his hand. I saw his tongue again, and a feeling much better than a chafing towel surrounded me.

"A-ahhh, Sensei, please…" I couldn't finish, I felt the back of his throat, the warm addicting feeling I craved caused my mouth to part, a guttural moan escaped. I felt myself drool from the corner of my mouth. Gimme more…please!

POV: Kuroi

I smiled at the sounds he made, I tasted the delicious liquid that poured from the slit. I couldn't help but reach for my own erection, and gently stroked to the sound of Ichi-kun's wonderful voice.

With my other hand, I grabbed his round ass and found my way into him. I heard his breath hitch, and he thrust into my mouth. I released with a pop and smirked when he whined for more.

I inserted two fingers and savored the slick tightness. He begged for more, but I wanted to have a little more fun.

POV: Return

Teacher played inside me, touching everything BUT that spot that I wanted him to. I tried to go forward, he pushed me back. Our sweat mingled with pre-cum and spit.

My erection was covered in slick saliva and pre-seminal fluid. I felt my hand wander towards it, teacher began to pump with his fingers, it didn't feel the same as his thick cock but it felt good nonetheless. I began to stroke in time to him, a beat beginning to form.

Teacher occasionally licked a stray droplet coming from my slit but thoroughly enjoyed watching my flushed body spasm to his command.

Then it stopped, I felt frustration enter me, and sensei got up, and pulled my head towards the throbbing need that was much larger than mine. I knew what he meant, I wonder how it would taste like.

I hindered at first, simply feeling it, a taste in my mouth began to grow. The want changed direction.

My mind was blank to everything except touch, I was crouching, my own fingers dancing inside me, my other hand stroking lazily on sensei's dick. I heard deep moans, deep, wonderful, brass moans. I wanted to hear more.

I enveloped him, my tongue exploring everything, the pre-cum in my mouth was like water to me, it tasted like musk, the skin, like sweat and the strange indescribable scent of oil. I gagged at first when it reached the back of my tongue, but it made me want more. A large strand of drool connected my tongue to the head and I eagerly returned, my own cock taking pleasure to the sensations inside me. By now I got used to it, lingering a little bit I roughly stroked his head with my tongue, smiling to his baritone moans.

"A-ah, Ichi-kun, I'm getting close." he gasped.

I licked the increasingly viscous fluid and ravaged the shaft, bobbing my head with hungry tenacity. I wanted to taste him, but I knew this would be a perfect revenge.

I let go with a loud smack, and he looked at me with pleading eyes. I took his head and kissed his rough lips, his taste was so sweet. He sat on the counter where the soaps should have been, but have been knocked onto the shower floor. I returned to pleasuring him with my tongue and smirked with lust as he came. A spasm shook him, and the liquid filled my mouth.

It was salty, almost tasteless, but I suddenly realized I liked it, I swallowed, and teased the panting man with a tongue on his bottom lip. He took my head and we stayed like this. His tongue battled mine, and he began to lower me on his still erect cock. I groaned in his neck, the same painful feeling exploding into me. I felt that familiar splitting feeling.

I arched backward, rising and falling, moaning and drooling. He pumped faster and faster, stroking my own erection with those calloused hands. I felt his lips envelop my nipple and his other hand entered my mouth.

I sucked and nipped those lean fingers as that sweet spot was struck over and over again inside. I clenched tightly and felt myself twitch into a spastic orgasm. Sweat in my mouth, teacher inside me, his own orgasm overtaking him. My lips bruised and swollen, tongue left with a taste of semen.

The shower was no longer steamy, instead a mess of sweat, water, pre-cum and semen was stained and smeared onto the walls and floor. Soap drizzled with thick ropey white streamers. My chest covered in the same. My cock still red, teacher was still inside me. I felt his seed drip from the sides of his shaft.

I kissed him, and we shared our saliva with a bout of tongues. I sucked his bottom lip and he sighed, scented with shampoo and sweat.

~End~ Thanks for reading! Arigatou-gozaimasu

3 Kuroi and Ichiron : My original characters ^.^


End file.
